Mobile communication device use has grown and continues to grow with the continued implementation of new technologies. Due to this, mobile communication devices are continually being upgraded or improved. For instance, mobile communication devices now include touch screens, a camera or music playing functionality.
One part of the mobile communication device that has been upgraded over the years is the keyboard. Different types of keyboards are now available for different mobile communication devices. For instance, keyboards can be constructed from plastic keycaps and a rubber structure, and other styles are constructed from a thin sheet of metal or plastic with cut outs to allow the material to flex and actuate a switch. Other keyboards have a display material that can be cut into a number of shapes and sizes which are known in the art as an e-ink keyboard. An e-ink keyboard allows for the keyboard to provide different looks with respect to different functions or applications being executed. Finally, a third type of product has an active display based on organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) or LED technology that can display any image and may be embedded within physical keys or covered with a touch screen technology.